Dans un souvenir
by Eilanbanshee
Summary: Remus est sorti brisé de la guerre. La trahison de Severus l'a rendu solitaire. Il dort ... il rêve, il cauchemarde ... Y a t il quelqu'un pour apaiser ses angoisses ?


**Titre **: Une famille

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf le texte blablablablablablabla. Persos propriétés privé de Miss Rowling etc etc ça se saurait si c'était moi ! pfff ! Là encore un léger slash !

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà alors là il s'agit d'un POV de Severus. Le POV de Remus suivra plus tard.

J'entre doucement dans la chambre.

Dans la semi-pénombre je distingue la pièce. Toute en longueur. D'un coup d'œil je peux embrasser toute la pièce.

Je m'avance lentement.

Je peux apercevoir les meubles autour de moi. Il y a le bureau. Il est entièrement recouvert de photos, d'articles découpés soigneusement dans le journal. Et la table au milieu de la pièce. Les restes du repas du soir. Un verre d'eau à moitié plein pour certains, à moitié vide pour d'autres. Une assiette sale. Les couverts posés sur la gauche. Mais aussi un appareil photo tourné vers la fenêtre.

Je m'avance encore.

Je contourne la table.

Je distingue une silhouette sur le lit.

Je le regarde dormir. Il s'agite. Son visage est tendu. Il fronce les sourcils. Une mèche de ses cheveux s'égare sur son visage.

Je m'assied sur le bord du matelas.

Il est tourné vers moi. J'avance ma main vers sa joue. Je l'effleure à peine. Ca fait quelques jours qu'il ne s'est pas raser. Par choix. Par obligation. J'effectue une pression plus forte du revers des doigts. Je lui retire doucement ses lunettes. Je sais qu'il ne les porte que pour lire. Je regarde autour de lui et Je trouve son livre. Je l'ouvre à n'importe quelle page. C'est un livre pour contrer les effets de la magie noire. Il est dit dans le chapitre que je lis que le sort Avada Kedavra est un sort mortel et impardonnable. Que ceux qui le lancent sur un autre être humain sont passibles d'un aller simple pour Azkaban voire du baiser du détraqueur. Foutaises ! Les « soldats de la lumière » eux ont le droit et même le devoir ( comme l'a clairement signifié le ministre ) de jeter ce sort sur tout individus susceptibles d'être un mangemort ou d'aider le mage noir. Je pose le livre par terre à côté du lit. Et puis avec mon pouce j'entreprends de défroncer son visage. Je le masse doucement entre les sourcils. Puis je passe sur son front. Il cesse de s'agiter. Son visage prend une attitude plus paisible. Je me sens sourire légèrement. Je me penche sur le lit. J'effleure doucement ses lèvres. Il sourit dans son sommeil. Sa douceur m'étonnera toujours. Merlin que ces lèvres m'ont manquées ! Je pourrais passer ma vie à l'embrasser encore et encore, à en perdre le souffle ...

Je me lève.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, il pleut.

Je range la table. Je nettoie l'assiette et les couverts. Je pourrais utiliser la magie. Mais je crois que j'ai envie d'effectuer ces petits gestes simples sans magie. Elle fait partie intégrante de moi mais là, j'ai envie d'être une autre personne. Cinq minutes être une autre personne. Une personne qui sans magie ne se serait jamais inclinée devant le mage noir. Qui n'aurait jamais accepté la marque noire sur son bras. Qui n'aurait pas pointé sa baguette sur Dumbledore. Qui n'aurait pas prononcé ces deux mots. La mortelle lumière ne serait pas sortie de sa baguette et n'aurait pas frappé le vieil homme en pleine poitrine. Qui en s'enfuyant, ne se serait pas retournée pour voir cette lueur triste et déçue dans ses yeux ambrés. Qui ne se serait pas enfui comme le traître que tout le monde croit que tu es, comme il croit que tu es. Qui ne l'aurait pas laissé sans une explication. Une personne qui sans magie ne l'aurait pas fait souffrir.

Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux à en mourir. Je m'en veux à en exploser. Je m'en veux à tout détruire. Je m'en veux à me tuer.

Mais Je l'aime. Je l'aime trop. Je sens que je ne peux pas partir une seconde fois sans aucune explication. Je ne peux plus le laisser dans cette ignorance. Je vois à quel point il s'est laisser aller. A cause de moi ? La guerre est finie à présent. Le côté « lumineux » a gagné. Le gosse a tué mon ancien maître. Il devrait se réjouir, faire la fête avec ses amis. Mais il est là, en train de dépérir. Mais pourquoi ?

Vais-je utiliser mon pouvoir de légilimencie sur lui pour savoir ce qu'il pense, à quoi il rêve ? Ca serait le trahir encore une fois. Mais il n'en serait rien. Il dort. Je veux savoir ce qui le tourmente. Je veux pouvoir l'aider. Je me concentre. Je me sens plonger dans ses rêves.

Ce n'est que désolation. Je vois un homme. Les corbeaux tournaillent autour de lui. Ils détruisent tout sur leur passage. Lui, il se tient droit comme un pic. Sa cape fouette l'air autour de lui. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène lui fouettent le visage. Les corbeaux le dépassent en piaillant, soulevant l'air autour de lui. Solitaire sur ce rocher il fixe un point qu'il semble être le seul à voir. Partout autour de lui, il n'y a que ténèbres, noirceurs. Il dégage une aura de puissance mais aussi quelque choses de plus ... noir, de plus sombre, de plus ... effrayant. Son visage est dur, ses traits secs et marqués. J'essaie de m'approcher plus près de cet homme. Je me retrouve en face lui. Je me retrouve face à un miroir. C'est moi. C'est moi cet homme noir et froid qu'il voit. Mais lui où est-il ? Le rêve change. Je le vois dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il fait presque noir. Il étudie. Il doit être tard dans la nuit. Je vois quelqu'un qui s'approche lentement par derrière. Qui lui enserre la taille et qui dépose un léger baiser dans son cou ... je connais ce souvenir ... Je connais ce souvenir parce que ce garçon qui maintenant glisse ses mains sur ses bras ... c'est moi ! Je connais par coeur la scène qui va suivre. Il va se retourner lentement. Mes mains seront toujours sur ses bras. Il va légèrement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je vais lui donner accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Sa langue va doucement aller à la rencontre de la mienne. Ce contact va m'électriser. Mon corps va se tendre et un long frisson va me parcourir. Mes bras vont aller enserrer sa taille. Il se retournera complètement et je l'étreindrais fortement contre moi.

Mais ... son rêve modifie le souvenir. Au lieu de se retourner, il se lève et me fait face. Il m'attrape les poignets et les tord. Mon double grimace de douleur. Je vois que sa force est considérable. Mon double ne peut pas résister. Il tombe à genoux. Remus me toise de toute sa hauteur. Il me dit de me relever. D'un violent coup de bras il me relève. Ses yeux ambrés sont secs et une espèce de froideur que je ne lui connais pas pas se dégage de ses prunelles. Il ouvre la bouche et commence à parler. Il me dit que jamais je n'aurais dû lui mentir, jamais je n'aurais dû l'abandonner, jamais je n'aurais dû le trahir. Il me dit qu'avant son unique préoccupation était de veiller sur Harry comme l'aurait fait Sirius ou James. Mais que maintenant il va se consacrer à me retrouver, à me traquer et à me tuer lentement et avec souffrance. Je tombe à genoux le souffle coupé. Mon double ne dit rien, il reste debout face à lui. Comment fait-il ? Remus me voit donc comme un être si froid sec et insensible ? Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, lui expliquer les raisons de mes actes ... Mais je ne peux pas le saisir. C'est comme essayer de saisir un fantôme. Maintenant il me regarde avec mépris et haine. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir ça dans ses prunelles. Lui qui n'a jamais exprimer autre chose que de la douceur puis de l'amour envers moi. Je m'expulse avec violence de ce rêve.

Je recule lentement.

Je me retourne une dernière fois pour le regarder dormir. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues. Je m'éloigne à reculons pour pouvoir le veiller plus longtemps.

Je pose la main sur la poignée.

Je la tourne.

Je me tourne.

La porte s'ouvre.

Je sors.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Pour moi. Pour lui.

Voilà voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? (petit regard implorant) Bon la suite arrivera quand je l'aurais remaniée. C'est le point de vue de Remus !

Hasta la vista la prochaine !

Bizouz à tous !


End file.
